


Tocando el sol

by dreamyguns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Graduation, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/pseuds/dreamyguns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Está quieto, como si el calor de esa tarde le hubiera robado la energía, como si no se sintiera preparado todavía para volar lejos y dejar todo atrás aunque sepa que es inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo uno

Es extraño, piensa Akaashi.

Y lo es porque siempre ha sido capaz de encontrar a Bokuto en medio de una enorme multitud, ya que él mismo es capaz de destacar con dos frases mal dichas y el pelo siempre tieso, da igual que estén en un concierto o en el mismo patio del colegio; de alguna manera, Bokuto siempre se las arregla para sobresalir, alto, ruidoso e imparable. Por eso solo le basta una mirada rápida para saber que no se encuentra ahí, y por lo que ve, tampoco en los alrededores.

Escudriña un poco más a lo lejos y encuentra todas las respuestas juntas en forma de una única persona: que Kuroo Tetsurou se encuentre solo es señal de que algo no va bien. Akaashi a veces se pregunta si acaso están unidos por pegamento y se dedican a ponerse más en sus ratos libres; solo así podría explicarse por qué es imposible imaginar a Kuroo y Bokuto separados en un evento multitudinario como este.

Kuroo no parece inquieto en absoluto: le saluda levantando una mano en alto, como si honrase a un emperador romano y Akaashi se traga un “hola” y un “dónde está” porque hace mucho tiempo que dejó de cuestionar la capacidad de unir cabos de Kuroo Tetsurou.

–En su clase –le indica con una sonrisilla. Akaashi asiente y pretende ir en su busca cuando–: eh, Akaashi.

–Dime.

Kuroo le guiña un ojo y le pasa un brazo por el hombro.

–Ten paciencia, ¿eh?

Akaashi no mueve ni una pestaña. No necesita ese consejo, pues esa siempre ha sido su misión, la de aguantar las excentricidades de Bokuto por el bien del equipo y de su propia salud mental, pero de alguna manera ese día es diferente y su actitud también debe serlo.

Después del verano ya no tendrá que echar un simple vistazo alrededor para ver a Bokuto porque, básicamente, ya no estará allí.

Y él sí.

–

Encuentra a Bokuto de espaldas a la puerta, una mano apoyada en el cristal y en la otra el diploma. La luz de la tarde recorta su figura en la ventana y es una escena tan típica de un cómic que Akaashi siente deseos de sentarse y dibujarle. Sería una ocasión perfecta además: pocas veces podrá decir que Bokuto está tan quieto y reflexivo, como si el calor de esa tarde le hubiera robado la energía, como si no se sintiera preparado todavía para volar lejos y dejar todo atrás.

Aunque sepa que es inevitable.

–Bokuto-san.

Él se da la vuelta despacio, se le ilumina la cara y nada tiene que ver con el sol que entra por el ventanal mostrándoles pequeñas motitas de polvo bailando aquí y allá. Sonríe como cuando marca un punto especialmente difícil que les hace ganar un partido y puede abrazar a Akaashi porque le tiene al lado, como siempre, hasta que Konoha y los demás reclaman también sus golpes de ánimo en la espalda y las cervezas de después.

Es una escena que se ha repetido tantas veces en esos años juntos que es inevitable que se mezclen unos partidos con otros en su cabeza.

(Sin embargo, fue en los últimos que jugaron juntos cuando todos ya sabían que no podían esperar un minuto más para ponerse las manos encima, da igual quién estuviera delante, da igual a quiénes hubiesen derrotado, y dejaron de cuchichear a sus espaldas y los “bueno, el equipo somos todos, ¡venga ese abrazo también, Bokuto!” pasaron a ser “déjales un rato, Konoha, que están muy contentos”)

–Has venido.

–Por supuesto que sí, te está buscando todo el mundo. La ceremonia está a punto de empezar.

Bokuto esboza una sonrisa triste. La mano que sostiene el diploma lo arruga, es poca la fuerza que usa pero aun así, es perceptible a simple vista.

–Lo sé, lo sé, pero quería estar a solas un rato, ya sabes.

–En realidad, no lo sé –le rebate Akaashi sin maldad. Se acerca a él, los brazos lánguidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, la cabeza levantada, el gesto sobrio y serio, como debe ser, como el pilar de la razón que siempre ha sido para Bokuto y que ya no lo será más–. Pocas veces buscas un momento para estar solo, en realidad. A pesar de lo recomendado que está.

Bokuto se ríe.

–¿Recomendado por quiénes? Reflexionar es algo que se hace cuando pierdes un partido y no hemos perdido ni uno este año, Akaashi. Dime más ocasiones por las que podría estar buscando un poco de intimidad y no abajo celebrando mi graduación.

–Quizá… ¿que te sientes un poco triste?

Akaashi sabe que ha dado en el clavo al ver su sonrisa flaquear.

–Bueno, han sido tres años, Akaashi. Es duro.

–Sabías que sucedería, todos lo sabíamos. No puedes quedarte para siempre en Fukurodani, Bokuto-san. El año que viene estarás en la universidad y…

–Y tú seguirás aquí.

Akaashi tose para ganar algo de tiempo mientras siente la mirada de Bokuto buscar la suya. Se acercan más el uno al otro, como atraídos por el silencio de esa clase vacía y los recuerdos que respiran en el aire. Hubo tantos almuerzos compartidos bajo ese techo, tantas victorias celebradas, tantas veces que sus manos se encontraban bajo el pupitre mientras comían; a pesar de que no había necesidad de esconderse porque llegó a ser tan obvio para todo el mundo que solo lo hacían por mantener las formas.

–Por un año más…

–Ya no tendré a quien me ayude con inglés, o…

–¿Era eso por lo que estabas preocupado?

–Ya sabes que no.

La forma en que Bokuto se muerde el labio inferior, tratando de no romperse delante de él a pesar de que no sería la primera vez, resulta devastadora. No tendría que ser así, piensa Akaashi, Bokuto no tendría que estar triste sino feliz porque se abre una nueva etapa para él: universidad, nuevos compañeros, más victorias en el horizonte, incluso la posibilidad de que un pez gordo fiche por él y se lo lleve a Estados Unidos o a Europa a jugar con los grandes.

En todo caso, más lejos el uno del otro.

Akaashi le toma de la mano, aquella que sigue arrugando el diploma y le acaricia el dorso con el dedo pulgar. Los ojos de Bokuto están ensombrecidos, sus labios tiemblan peligrosamente. Está a punto de romper a llorar y no debería ser así, pero la perspectiva de verse separados en tan solo unas horas les arrastra a un abismo sin fondo.

No debería ser así, pero de alguna manera, es.

–Supongo que estarás contento –dice Bokuto en voz tan baja que Akaashi tiene la excusa perfecta para acercarse más–. Ya no tendrás que cuidar de mí.

–No digas tonterías, Bokuto–san. No te vas al fin del mundo, solo a la universidad. Y que yo sepa, nos seguiremos viendo.

–Pero no será lo mismo. No podré ir a buscarte después de clase para almorzar, ni estudiar juntos para los exámenes y, lo peor de todo, es que cuando me una al club de voleibol de la universidad, no vas a estar ahí para darme ánimos.

–Insisto: estás preocupado porque no me tendrás para hacerte de niñera a partir de ahora.

–Te voy a echar de menos.

Akaashi no es capaz de contenerse más: toma su cara entre las manos y le besa con toda la energía que le falta a Bokuto en ese momento. Trastabillan los dos hasta la pared al lado del ventanal. Bokuto le abraza y Akaashi nunca se ha sentido tan triste dentro de esos brazos, los mismos que le abrazan sin motivo alguno cuando van al cine o se quedan a dormir en casa de uno y otro.

Pocas veces ha sentido, también, la desesperación en un beso como aquel, tan distinto del deseo, el cariño, la complicidad. Akaashi puede jurar que Bokuto nunca se ha esforzado tanto en su vida para mantenerse entero como ese mismo momento. Lo sabe porque él mismo está a punto de consumirse ahí mismo, en medio de una clase vacía con la graduación a punto de empezar en el piso de abajo. Con Bokuto entre sus brazos, con todo lo que no se han dicho con palabras y que ahora tratan de hacerse ver por medio de un beso desesperado al que no quieren poner fin.

Bokuto respira en sus labios y le sale una risa rota y sin fuerzas.

–Voy a echar de menos esto también –dice mientras le acaricia la mejilla a Akaashi con el dedo índice, mirándole como si no existiera otra persona en el mundo–. Siempre que no había nadie…

–Nunca fuimos muy discretos –reconoce Akaashi tomándole esa mano y entrelazando sus dedos–. Por eso cuando ganamos a Kuroo-san y nos contuvimos para no…

–Lo sé, lo sé, el mismo Kuroo se enfadó tanto, ¿lo recuerdas? “Venga, hombre, que ya sabemos todos lo que pasa, le puedes comer la boca a tu novio, y si quieres, nos hacemos los sorprendidos para darle más emoción al asunto.”

Akaashi ríe en contra de su voluntad. Hasta ese momento, solo habían compartido besos rápidos en clases vacías o al finalizar el entrenamiento, con cuidado de no ser vistos, pero poco a poco empezaron a descuidarlo hasta que fue evidente para todos.

(En parte fue un alivio porque esperar para ir a casa de uno y otro a veces era demasiado para los dos)

–Kuroo siempre lo supo –confiesa Bokuto–. Desde antes de que tú y yo empezáramos a… No fue muy difícil darse cuenta, porque me pasaba el día hablando de ti. Lo raro es que no dejara de ser mi amigo por pesado.

–Siempre has sido muy intenso, lo has sido por los dos. Y Kuroo-san es una buena persona y un buen amigo.

–Lo es, sin duda. A él le voy a echar de menos también. No como a ti, ya me entiendes, pero…

–Bokuto-san, nada tiene que cambiar, salvo lo que es inevitable. No nos veremos por los pasillos todos los días, es cierto… pero los fines de semana son otra cosa.

Bokuto se ilumina como si la posibilidad nunca hubiera pasado por su cabeza hasta el momento en que Akaashi la dijo.

–Espero que quedemos también para estudiar –le propone con ánimo renovado, le pasa un brazo por el hombro y junta sus frentes, cálido y soñador–. Si no entiendes algo, me puedes llamar sin problema, da igual que sean las tres de la mañana o…

–Habla por ti, que eras tú el que me llamaba a esas horas para resolver dudas de inglés. Ya no tendrás que hacerlo.

–¡Pero Akaashi! Jo, no lo haría si no fueras tan bueno en esa asignatura…

–Halagarme no te servirá de nada.

Lo cierto es que le cuesta mucho regañar a Bokuto sin que una sonrisa le traicione al verle cómo le mira con ojos tristes, hasta que al final se apiada, como siempre, y le da un último beso en los labios que corta la conversación de raíz.

–Vamos –le dice porque ya llegan tarde y no van a pasar la ceremonia de graduación los dos solos, por muy tentador que sea. Porque además, es algo que harán más tarde, cuando los protocolos se hayan acabado–. Te están esperando.

Se encaminan a la puerta cuando Bokuto le da la mano otra vez y le obliga a darse la vuelta para mirarlo.

–Después…

–Claro. Iremos a la fiesta con todos, Bokuto-san.

–¡No me refería a eso! Digo, claro que iremos a la fiesta, pero… ¿Te quedas a dormir esta noche en casa?

–Pensaba que cuanto antes empezáramos a pasar menos tiempo juntos, sería mejor, para acostumbrarnos.

–¡Akaashi!

Akaashi sonríe, esta vez sin contenerse.

–Sabes que sí. Cuando todo haya acabado.

Bokuto le devuelve la sonrisa y aprieta más los dedos contra los suyos. Fuera, el sol empieza a esconderse y el tiempo se les acaba poco a poco.

Pero no para siempre, lo saben. Porque siempre robarán minutos para verse, jugar juntos a algún videojuego, besarse a escondidas si quieren y no tan a escondidas si no quieren, ayudarse con los deberes o simplemente, pasar tiempo juntos sin ningún motivo en especial, haciendo nada y diciéndoselo todo al mismo tiempo.

Lo importante es que siempre habrá alternativas.


	2. Capítulo dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por más que intenten retrasar lo inevitable, el verano llega y tan rápido como viene, se va.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No planeaba hacer ninguna secuela para este fic, pero tenía ganas de seguir explorando un poco la relación de ellos en estas circunstancias (lo de ir a la universidad, verse menos, etc). Así que este es un capítulo extra con una conclusión de lo que quedó en el aire en el primer capítulo.
> 
> He subido el rating por si acaso, pero solo hay menciones, y he editado un pelín los tags. Por lo demás, todo intenta seguir la línea del anterior capítulo. Y bueno, espero haber logrado transmitir todo lo que quería. Me gusta hablar de cambios y de cómo eso afecta a todos los niveles. Es uno de mis tropes favoritos a la hora de escribir.

Cuando duermen juntos, es raro que no sea Akaashi el primero en despertarse. Cuando abre los ojos, lo primero que ve es la cara de Bokuto frente a él, los ojos cerrados y la boca un poco abierta, murmura en sueños y se mueve de vez en cuando, parece tan inquieto como cuando está despierto y lleno de energía. Tiene un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Akaashi y sus piernas están hechas un lío bajo las mantas.

Es extraño, piensa Akaashi. El mismo pensamiento que tuvo ayer cuando buscaba a Bokuto por todo el colegio hasta que la inestimable ayuda de Kuroo Tetsurou le guió por el buen camino. Es extraño pensar así después de todo esto, se corrige. Porque de vez en cuando, cuando despiertan así, todavía Akaashi se pregunta cómo ha aceptado en su vida, siempre calculada y ordenada, a alguien como Bokuto Koutarou, un chorro de energía que le quema por dentro y por fuera, que acaba con su paciencia, que le empuja a su mundo caótico y feliz, que hace que se le dispare toda la ilusión que Akaashi por sí solo no puede despertar.

Se pregunta, a veces, por qué tiene la sensación de que sería feliz de que fuera así siempre. Despertarse con Bokuto a su lado, medio desnudos, sus cuerpos confundiéndose bajo las mantas de lo pegados que están, ver su cabello revuelto en la almohada, contar los pequeños lunares que tiene en la nariz que son imperceptibles a simple vista.

Le roza la nariz con la punta de los dedos, con cuidado. No puede evitarlo, se le escapa una sonrisa de las que no deja ver a casi nadie pero que le hace cerrar un poco los ojos.

Aún no se acostumbra a esa oleada de cariño que le nace en el pecho, aún no se acostumbra a que alguien más le haga sentir de esta manera.

Pero así es.

Bokuto tiene el sueño profundo por lo general, pero apenas Akaashi pasa de la nariz a su mejilla, esta vez apoyando toda la palma en ella, abre los ojos despacio y no pasan ni dos segundos hasta que una sonrisa de las suyas (abierta, luminosa, feliz) aparezca en sus labios.

Tan diferente de la de Akaashi, más discreta, pero con el mismo significado compartido.

–Akaashi.

No le desea los buenos días, solo dice su nombre, bajito, y solo con eso Akaashi se derrite y pasa sus dedos por el labio inferior de Bokuto, como si intentara atrapar su nombre de la manera en que él lo pronuncia, siempre un poco más lento de lo normal, siempre con una adoración que todavía no puede creerse.

Bokuto le besa los dedos, cierra los ojos con deleite.

–Estás aquí.

Cómo no iba a estarlo, piensa Akaashi.

–No quería despertarte.

Hablan bajito, como si hubiera un mundo fuera de esa cama que no quieren que sea testigo de esa conversación. Como si hubiera alguien más en esa habitación que pudiera inmiscuirse en esa intimidad. Como si ese alguien pudiera impedir que Bokuto le bese los dedos y le sonría de esa manera que le hace temblar y preguntarse cómo ha podido estar toda su vida hasta ahora sin esto.

Le quita la mano de la boca y le besa. Se contiene con todas sus fuerzas para que ese beso se mantenga en el estricto cariño y no pase a más, pero Bokuto no le deja: profundiza el beso y lo convierte en uno lento, casi obsceno, con mucha lengua, sus dedos revolviéndole el pelo. Se separa lo justo para decirle _he dormido muy bien_ y se calla lo que los dos están pensando _porque estabas conmigo._

–Es muy temprano –se obliga a decir Akaashi sin aliento.

No puede evitar recriminarse por querer parar aquello, porque le hace recordar la noche anterior, a Bokuto encima de él, sus manos por la espalda; su boca en la suya, y en su cuello, y en la clavícula, y luego un poco más abajo, seguro que aún tiene las marcas de sus dientes en la parte interior de los muslos. Estaban idos, algo borrachos, trataron de vencer juntos la nostalgia de todo lo que el día anterior había significado para ellos, se apoyaron el uno en el otro como en un partido difícil, como en la vida misma, como siempre han hecho.

Pero es que es verdad, es muy temprano y todavía está cansado, no se puede decir que hayan dormido mucho. Necesita quitarse la resaca de encima rápido, que molesta y le impide pensar con claridad.

Bokuto contiene una risita contra el cuello de Akaashi y se vuelve a tumbar a su lado. Ha cedido ante su negativa, pero muestra aún un poco de rebeldía al seguir sus dedos enredados en el pelo de Akaashi, quitándole el flequillo de los ojos, acariciándoselo en una espiral sin fin. Akaashi cierra los ojos.

–¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

Vuelve a abrirlos despacio.

–¿Qué tienes?

Bokuto se ríe como si le hubieran pillado en falta.

–Dudo que tenga en la nevera algo más que leche y mantequilla, pero puedo idear algo. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

–Sí, que no ofrezcas el desayuno a tus invitados si tienes la nevera vacía, Bokuto-san.

Se ríen juntos esta vez. Bokuto le besa, un poco diferente de antes, más con los labios, le roza la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice.

Akaashi podría estar besándole toda la vida sin cansarse. Si de algo está seguro, es de eso.

–Espérame aquí, ¿eh?

No hacía falta que lo dijeras, piensa Akaashi.

–

–¿Onigiris y café? Esa combinación es nueva, Bokuto-san.

–Son dos de las cosas que más te gustan, ¡no podía no ofrecértelas! ¿Es que no están ricos?

Mastica el arroz despacio. No es que Bokuto sea un experto cocinando, pero con el tiempo ha mejorado y ahora los onigiris le salen decentes, el arroz es menos duro y son un poco más sabrosos. Sin embargo, hace una pausa técnica como si le diera vueltas a un veredicto especialmente difícil.

–Un poco mejor que la última vez –dice con una pizca de maldad.

Y he ahí la reacción que esperaba: Bokuto hace un mohín que le hace reprimir las ganas de besarle. Y de reírse. Dos de las cosas que no acostumbra a hacer en público, pero ahora parece que le salen solas, naturales. Es, como diría Kuroo, el _Efecto Bokuto_. Un nombre ridículo pero apropiado, tiene que admitir.

–¡Akaashi! Después de tantas veces haciéndolos, que aún me digas eso…

–Vaya, perdona, me he despistado con el guión. Sigue así. Ánimo. Contamos contigo.

–¡No estamos en un partido! Dios, basta con que me digas que he mejorado, no hace falta que…

–Ya tienes al resto del equipo para que te haga la pelota, Bokuto-san. Podrías prepararles onigiris también a ellos, a ver qué te dicen.

–¡Oye!

Akaashi le besa en la mejilla y se le escapa una risita. Bokuto se calma, a pesar de que no estaba enfadado en primer lugar: le gusta el juego, así que se mete de lleno en él. Cumple cada cual su parte a la perfección y eso les concede momentos así, inolvidables; un beso inesperado, una sesión de cosquillas, sexo con calor y suspiros por lo bajo y ganas de no terminar nunca.

–Gracias. Por el café también.

Bokuto le atrae hacia sí, contagiado por su risa, y se lo sube a horcajadas. Le brillan los ojos, el cariño parece sobresalir por cada milímetro de su piel, es algo fascinante de ver. Akaashi le rodea la cintura con las piernas, la bandeja con los restos de café y arroz ahora olvidada al otro extremo de la cama.

No pueden quitarse las manos de encima. No pueden dejar de besarse. Es increíble que no se hayan aburrido el uno del otro a estas alturas.

–Cuando estaba cocinando, Kuroo me ha mandado un mensaje –le dice Bokuto al oído, como si quisiera ocultar el beso que acaba de darle ahí–. Que vayamos a comer con él si no hemos muerto aún por la resaca. ¿Qué dices?

–Que Kuroo-san tiene más energía que tú, que ya es decir. ¿Acaso no le viste anoche?

Bokuto se ríe con ganas, le atrae más hacia sí, hunde la cabeza en la curva de su hombro, haciendo que su pelo le haga cosquillas. El sonido de su risa es contagioso, piensa Akaashi, casi sin querer está sonriendo él también, recordando los sucesos de anoche, disfrutando de la cercanía de ahora.

–¡Cómo para no! Si hace tan solo unas horas estaba borracho en la pista, arrancándole la consola a Kenma de las manos y cantándole… ¿cómo se llama esa canción que puso el DJ, la que sale en todas las fiestas?

–La de _I'm holding out for a hero…_

 _–_ _'Til the morning light!_ ¡Justo esa! Joder, mira que es un clásico y nunca me acuerdo de su letra...

–No hace falta que lo jures, Kuroo-san y tú la cantasteis mal de principio a fin y eso que solo ibais por el segundo tequila. A todo esto, no sabía que te gustara tanto cantar.

–¡Era mi graduación! Apuesto lo que sea a que tú también cantarás en la tuya, Akaashi. O si no, estaré yo allí para obligarte a que cantes conmigo.

–En el hipotético caso de que consigas convencerme, no quiero que cantemos esa canción. Está demasiado vista.

–Pues buscaremos una que nos pegue más –le promete Bokuto. Le mira a los ojos, resplandeciente, esboza una sonrisa maligna muy parecida a la que pone cuando Kuroo y él comienzan a planear algo que de seguro Akaashi (ni nadie en su sano juicio, en realidad) no aprobaría–. Te lo prometo.

–Aún queda tiempo para eso.

Hay un momento de silencio, como si todo lo dicho comenzase a cobrar otro sentido, el real en este caso. La noche anterior había sido genial, llena de bailes, alcohol y recuerdos; aun con la nostalgia en el aire amenazando con envenenar todo hasta los cimientos. Había sido bueno disfrazar con risas esa tristeza, a pesar de que ambos sabían que en algún momento tendrán que enfrentar la realidad tal como viene.

En dos meses, Bokuto ya no estará paseando a sus anchas por Fukurodani, sino que ingresará en el equipo de voleibol de la universidad, mientras que Akaashi tendrá que lidiar como mejor pueda con el peso de la capitanía sobre sus hombros. No habrá más victorias que celebrar ni más derrotas que lamentar.

Los entrenamientos serán muy silenciosos después del verano, piensa Akaashi.

Cierra los ojos cuando Bokuto le besa en la frente, en las mejillas, en los labios. Con ese ritual está intentando que se relaje, que no piense en cosas feas, en _cosas_ que aún no han sucedido. Intenta que se centre en lo que ahora importa: en un verano lleno de partidos extraoficiales que disfrutarán en buena compañía; en mañanas, tardes y noches _así,_ como están ahora, donde solo importan ellos dos.

Nadie les quitará ese último verano en que todavía pueden creer que no van a crecer jamás, ni tomar decisiones que les alejarán cada vez más el uno del otro.

–¿Vamos con Kuroo, entonces?

Asiente. Serán unos egoístas y unos ilusos, pero da igual.

Ambos están de acuerdo en serlo, por un tiempo más.

–

No parece que hayan pasado horas desde que Kuroo lo diera todo en la discoteca a la que fueron una vez las formalidades hubieron acabado, porque ahí está, con el flequillo en los ojos, una mueca de superioridad y un apetito voraz.

No es muy diferente de Bokuto, eso está claro. Apenas se han visto, se han abrazado como si no se hubieran visto en años y han empezado a recordar su sesión de karaoke para el horror de todos los presentes. Acto seguido, se han ido juntos a la barra porque comen como animales y que era obvio que le iba a dejar solo en la mesa por un rato mientras iban a pedirse todo el menú.

Mira al otro integrante de ese almuerzo improvisado, sentado enfrente a él. Tsukishima Kei se sube las gafas con gesto severo y le mira como si fuera un invitado no deseado en su cena de empresa. Esto es nuevo. Él había esperado a Kenma como el cuarto comensal, que siempre le pone al tanto de los últimos juegos que han salido y resulta un oasis de tranquilidad frente al huracán que es la combinación explosiva de Bokuto y Kuroo.

–No sabía que Kuroo-san y tú…

–Créeme, todavía me cuesta imaginarlo.

Un entrenamiento en común puede dar lugar a cosas muy inesperadas, piensa Akaashi.

Se recrimina cuando piensa así. Kuroo y Tsukishima son amigos porque son como el día y la noche, exactamente como Bokuto y él. Es verdad que tenían una relación distinta a la de ellos (porque si Kuroo y Tsukishima fueran algo más que amigos, Bokuto no habría tardado ni dos segundos en decírselo, el muy novelero), pero es una confirmación más de que lo que le sobra a uno le puede faltar al otro.

O al menos eso dijo Kuroo una vez, refiriéndose a lo cambiado ( _para bien, ¿eh?,_ se había apresurado a añadir) que veía a Bokuto desde que _lo suyo_ había empezado.

Lo suyo _. Lo nuestro_. Así habían definido Bokuto y él su relación después de llevar casi un año juntos. Al principio le sonaba raro, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era lo que mejor les quedaba. Porque fue algo que decidieron comenzar cuando se hartaron de disfrazar de amistad gestos cargados de significado, cuando se cansaron de mentirse a sí mismos. Era algo suyo ( _nuestro_ ), que solo les concernía a ellos, _algo_ que querían cuidar, que no dudaban en demostrarse cuánto les importaba.

Al menos era mejor que los términos que Kuroo había propuesto. El último lo había visto en un libro en inglés que le habían mandado leer en su instituto y le había hecho mucha gracia.

_Lovebirds._

–Os pega montón, porque bueno, vuestro emblema son los búhos, y _birds_ significa _pájaros_ y _love_ , pues je, je.

Bokuto se había muerto de la risa y Akaashi, lejos de explicarle que _lovebird_ era el término en inglés para el agaporni común y que de romántico tenía más bien poco, empezó a desarrollar compasión (y cierto cariño, para qué negarlo) por Kenma Kozume, por todo lo que tenía que aguantar en su día a día.

El almuerzo es una locura, sin embargo, disfruta de él más de lo que espera. No es que Kuroo y Tsukishima le caigan mal, pero si se trata de amistades, suele sentirse más cómodo con Kenma o Konoha, con quienes puede mantener una conversación tranquila mientras comen onigiris y pastel de chocolate. De todas formas, no se puede quejar: Tsukishima habla poco, pero tienen el voleibol en común y eso les entretiene lo suficiente. A su lado, Bokuto habla con Kuroo de la música horrible que tanto les gusta. Poco a poco, las dos conversaciones se funden en una y se vuelve mayormente tranquila, a excepción de algunos gritos de júbilo de Bokuto y Kuroo de vez en cuando.

_Lo que les sobra a algunos les falta a otros. De esa manera, se compensan._

Akaashi nunca lo confesará en voz alta, pero tiene que admitir que Kuroo Tetsurou a veces es la voz de la razón.

–

El verano pasa cada vez más rápido. Hay citas, cenas, noches enteras jugando a videojuegos, quedadas con todos para ir a la playa, besos a escondidas, baños en las termas a las que Akaashi propone ir un día.

–Fue un gran acierto venir aquí –le dice Bokuto alegremente, los dos con la piel roja por el vapor.

Sin duda, así fue.

Se ven casi todos los días, cuando los planes con la familia o los amigos les dejan tiempo para ello. No hablan del final del verano ni de todo lo que se les viene encima, prefieren evitarlo mientras puedan. Es lo que han elegido hacer.

Pero hay algo que sí que no puede evitar y ahora es más consciente que nunca: a medida que se acerca el fin del verano, le cuesta más mantener las formas delante de Bokuto.

Y es que Akaashi siempre se las arregla para ser el racional de los dos cuando están a solas. Suele ser Bokuto quien le busca, quien le besa de improviso, quien le hace derretirse con una caricia en el lugar indicado. Cuando es Akaashi el que se muere por besarle, suele acercarse a él, tantear el terreno y hacerlo. No es impulsivo, ese papel se lo deja a Bokuto. Es mejor cuando se deja arrastrar por él, cuando disfruta al máximo de todo lo que le hace sentir, cuando pierde la cabeza dos segundos después de besarse.

Ambos están conformes con esto, porque son diferentes y su forma de entender las cosas también lo es. Pero eso no significa que cada gesto no esté cargado de cariño y confianza, porque es evidente no solo para ellos, sino para todo el mundo. Porque no necesitaron decirle a Konoha ni a los demás que estaban juntos, ellos lo sabían incluso desde antes de que ellos mismos fueran conscientes. Lo mismo aplicaba para Kuroo Tetsurou.

Y sin embargo, ahora las cosas han cambiado.

Lo sabe porque cuando Bokuto va a su casa tras varios días sin verse, Akaashi le besa sin preguntarle ni cómo está porque no puede soportar estar un segundo más sin tocarle. Va a más cuando Bokuto decide dejar las explicaciones para después y le come la boca, igualando fuerzas. Se pegan contra la pared mientras se buscan con un anhelo que no es normal, como si fueran a morirse mañana, les falta poco para arrancarse la ropa y perder la cabeza en mitad del pasillo.

–¿Quieres…? –logra decir Bokuto, suena un poco desesperado, como si se hubiera roto por dentro y es así, también para Akaashi lo es–. ¿Vamos a… tu cuarto?

Akaashi le mira sin aliento, su espalda pegada a la pared, las manos de Bokuto por todas partes a la vez. Mira su boca roja y mojada, sus cabellos revueltos, sus ojos ensombrecidos. Quiere que le levante en peso y le lleve él mismo a su cuarto. Sabe que puede hacerlo, lo han hecho antes, los brazos de Bokuto son _inmensos_ y pueden cargar con él perfectamente y cuando lo hace, es glorioso.

Pero logra ser realista por un segundo y asiente rápido, trastabillan como pueden hasta su habitación, caen hechos un desastre en la cama. Lo hacen con desesperación, con mucha saliva y besos con más dientes que labios, mordiscos sin tregua ni cuidado. La primera es rápida, intensa, porque no pueden aguantar más; la segunda vez, en cambio, es más dulce, más parecido a cómo suele ser entre ellos. Se llenan de besos, de caricias, se toman todo el tiempo del mundo como si de verdad lo tuvieran, hay risas, suspiros.

Intenta contener las lágrimas cuando terminan y están exhaustos y se besan despacio, hablando de tonterías que ocultan lo que de verdad les pasa por la cabeza a ambos.

Queda solo una semana para que comiencen las clases.

–

Es extraño, piensa Akaashi.

Casi tanto como es que esa frase haya sonado a menudo en su cabeza desde el día en que se abrió ante ellos esa nueva etapa que deben afrontar por separado.

Piensa esto porque ya ha pasado un mes desde que Bokuto empezó la universidad y Akaashi comenzó a liderar al equipo a solas y las cosas van bien. No tan bien como para decir a viva voz que todo es genial, pero, aunque suene estúpido, el hecho de haber negado que esto llegaría no les ha hecho sobrellevarlo con tristeza.

La universidad de Bokuto no queda lejos y casi siempre se las arregla para ir a buscarle después del instituto, así que no solo le ve los fines de semana. Además, Bokuto no ha perdido la manía de preguntarle dudas de inglés, a pesar de que ya debería dominar el temario de sobra, por lo que también estudian juntos, de vez en cuando.

Las prácticas son ahora muy tranquilas, es la verdad. Y es lo que peor lleva. Imagina a Bokuto con su nuevo equipo, en si encontrará en ellos el oasis de paciencia que era Akaashi para él y se rompe un poco por dentro al pensarlo.

–Antes era mejor –le confirma Bokuto con esa misma tristeza. Sonríe un poco para disimular, pero no engaña a nadie–. Es _mejo_ r contigo.

No puede evitar besarle, casi con rabia, cuando dice eso porque es demasiado para él.

No, Bokuto-san, yo era mejor contigo, piensa pero no dice, los dos éramos mejores juntos.

Alivian esa sensación jugando al voleibol algunos sábados por la tarde. Kuroo se les une de vez en cuando, también Kenma y Tsukishima. Incluso viene Hinata Shoyo un par de veces, para la alegría de Kenma. Kuroo se mete con él a saco y le pide que muestre esa vitalidad también en el equipo. Al oír aquello, Kenma se vuelve a enfrascar en su consola y Kuroo se enfada.

Akaashi contempla la escena como si esta le fuera ajena, y así es, porque Bokuto está sentado junto a él y ahora mismo no tiene tiempo para más.

–Teníamos más opciones –dice Akaashi–. Te lo dije.

–El año que viene te tocará a ti. Ya sé que no iremos a la misma universidad, pero…

–Nos las arreglaremos.

–¿Incluso si nos vamos lejos porque nos ofrecen un contrato millonario y una vida de ensueño y…?

–Siempre –confirma Akaashi.

Bokuto le sonríe con un cariño que le hace preguntarse por qué tiene esa suerte. Y en lugar de decírselo, le corresponde con un abrazo que sale de él, sin que Bokuto lo inicie, sus papeles intercambiados por un brevísimo segundo.

A lo lejos, Kuroo les mira y les sonríe cómplice, sin un atisbo de maldad.

–Cuida de mi amigo –le había dicho, unos días atrás–. Sé que es el mejor, pero lo es más… así. Como está ahora.

No hacía falta que me lo dijeras, piensa Akaashi sin romper el abrazo, porque todas sus barreras están rotas y lo mejor de todo es que le da igual.

Bokuto intensifica el abrazo y todo alrededor deja de existir.

Ojalá pudieran detener el tiempo, como creyeron que podían hacer aquel último verano.

–Siempre habrá alternativas.


End file.
